Thirst and Desire
by Elixier
Summary: All because of that Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater has been forced to go to Fork's High School and finish her senior year. Something she wasn't looking forward to, but as her first day progresses...and unlikely person keeps pestering her. Jasper Hale just won't leave her alone. Out of curiosity or something more? Did a rift happen between Alice and Jasper? Romance, Comfort and more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Twilight fanfiction. Leah is one of my favorite characters from the film, I read the book when I started high school some years ago. One thing about this that is so awesome is the pairings we secretly wish existed in books, movies...so on and so forth. That's why I love it so much. Anyways, read and enjoy...leave comments so I know you enjoy it. -Thanks!

Thirst and Desire

Leah glared across the classroom at the Cullen trio sitting together, the bigger one named Emmett had a sly grin on his face as he looked at her, his girlfriend next to him...Blondie, had that look, the kind that made her look like she was sucking on lemons. All because of them and that Isabitch, ever since Bella started dating the walking dead...Edweird, the council wanted her to go to school and keep watch on all of them. To be their personal spy, their watcher, but she damn well _wouldn't _be Isabella's _babysitter_.

Something she immediately disagreed to. It wasn't like she was _thrilled_, because it was quite the opposite actually. But they threatened her with life on the rez and no freedom what-so-ever. Not like they could actually _do _that though. But knowing those old bastards, they'd torment Seth. And with her father gone, her mother went off and started dating Swan's father. That was another reason she was pissed off, she hated the fact that her mother just went and decided that dating her father's best friend, her enemy's father, after her father died was a perfect choice.

'Your mother only wants to find happiness...' crap that the council spewed, 'Yeah right, that old woman just decided to go off and start dating Swan's dad...it hasn't even been a year since dad's passing!' Leah thought angrily, forgetting that she was still starring at the trio.

"You know...you shouldn't stare at Emmett like that, he'll get the wrong idea." A silky voice said near her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the her right side. Jasper was writing something on his notebook.

"I was wondering what smelled" she growled

He chuckled

"Are you always to spiteful?" He asked looking at her

"Maybe, what's it to you?" She muttered

"No reason...I use to be like you, so full of anger..." He answered looking back at his notebook

"Mmmhph," Leah glared then turned her head away from him looking to the left then laying her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

'I don't want to deal with them, might as well avoid them. This is suppose to be my last year anyways and here I am, eighteen going on nineteen...still in high school. Fuck my life.' she thought to herself

42 Minutes later

The lunch bell fianlly rang and Leah dragged herself out of the classroom, students pushed past her to get to the cafeteria, but she walked just as slow not wanting to associate with the Cullens and Isabitch. Strutting past her was Blondie and her boyfriend. Roslie sniffed loudly as she looked over her shoulder at Leah, throwing a disgusted look, then looked away, blond hair flying over her shoulder. Typical rich bitch attitude. Leah just kept walking, glaring at her back. That disgustingly sweet smell hit her again, it smelled like...like someone overkilled the apple cinnamon Febreze spray in a small room to the point of gagging on it. And this was coming from one person, the person who now kept bugging her.

"What!" She snapped, looking at the person walking beside her.

Golden eyes looked down at her, he smirked at her. Hand in his designer jean pockets and cowboy boots tapped nearly silent in sync with her own steps.

Knowing he wouldn't say anything, she grumbled loudly. He wasn't helping her on her first day, students watched them closely as they walked side-by-side.

Flash Back

_First Class she went to_

"_Everyone, we have a new student joining us, a transfer from La Push High School, Leah Clearwater...you can sit near Mr. Cullen in the back." The teacher pointed out...Edward._

_It was obvious that there weren't many Quileute students here, probably six out of a thousand...or something._

_She heard the faint whispering of the female students as she walked past to forcefully sit by the Cullen, as she sat down, he turned away from her with that sour look._

_'Its because of you that I'm here, and I hate it just as much as you do.' she stared straight ahead with a frown._

_Edward looked at her from the corner of his eyes and turned his head to look out the window._

"_Must be different coming to school here...after so...long." He said_

"_What, you making fun of me?" Leah hissed, as she leaned to the side to get her notebook and lead-pencil to start the note-taking on Hamlet. This was her worst subject...Literature._

"_No," He replied and said nothing else, they stayed silents afterwords. As she got up to leave to get to the next class, he said, "Bella won't be happy your here...you know."_

"_I don't give a f-shit, Wasn't like it was my idea and you know it." Leah stomped out of the classroom not wanting to deal with this._

End of Flashback

The whispering began, and it was so damn hard not to hear, if she had been a normal girl, she wouldn't have to hear what crap they spoke. Just because Jasper was walking with her didn't mean that they had a thing going on. It didn't mean that his secret fan club had to go on war path for her head. He already was with Alice, obviously, so why were they do dramatic and why did girls have to make such a big deal about her clothes? Comparing them to his? To theirs? She thought her clothes were fine. But what she was hearing was that her clothes were old and disgusting.

'Calm yourself Leah, you're better then this, you deal with Lahote's shit every time you have pack meetings. You deal with Sam and Emily's disgusting display of affection every time they decide to have a cook-out for pack gatherings. Jacob makes jabs at you worst then these skanks. Don't do anything, don't say anything, don't...don't...don't.'

She chanted in her mind, trying to find her inner zen mood.

'Just a few more steps into the cafeteria, just a few-'

"And she's so damn brown...like...does she not take showers or something? That is so gross." A girl with light brown hair muttered, eying Leah up and down, to her friends. She looked about Bella's age.

Typical.

Leah snarled, turning back towards the girl, but was pulled back toward the Cafeteria.

"Don't waste your time on them." Jasper said to her, dragging her along with him.

Leah cussed at the girl and threw her middle finger at her as he pulled her along, students stopped and looked on. The girl shouted stuff back at her.

"Stop...you're making a scene." Jasper hissed

"What, going to ruin your perfect reputation or something? You got yourself involved in this anyways. And I won't let someone make something up about me. Ugh!" Leah scowled, pulling her arm away from his hand and ran it threw her shoulder length black hair.

"It was just jealous, I felt it oozing off her. And she was afraid of you it seems." Jasper answered, looking closely and silently, studying Leah.

She was pretty tall for a girl, her skin color more bronze then other girls in forks, something they were jealous of especially those that tanned twice a week at the tanning salon in Seattle. She was thin, built and muscular, everything about her screamed model...athletic. Those big brown almond shaped eyes and long dark lashes.

"What are you starring at!" She snapped at him

"Nothing." He said

"Whatever." She said and walked off towards the lunch line, pulling out her money and grabbed her food.

Edward sat with Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice at the round table near the window, Bella stared straight at Leah as Rosalie rolled her eyes at something Bella said. It was obvious that Bella was upset that Leah was now going to school here.

Jasper smiled at Alice, she motioned him over.

Walking over to her, he whispered in her ear and Alice poked him in his side and smiled nodding. His siblings heard what he said and didn't agree.

Leah had her tray in hand and pretended not to see them, walking past their table to sit at the empty table on the other side of the Cafeteria with her back to them. As she sat down, three senior guys decided to sit by her.

"So where are you from?" A guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes asked her, trying to act as if he was interested in what she had to say.

"What is it to you?" She shot him a glare

"You're new aren't you?" His friend smiled at her

"Yeah...so?" She answered

"Answering with a question with a question" The light brown haired guy muttered

"Yep," She said, taking a bite out of her Sub-sandwich, "Look, I'm trying to eat here, go bother someone else."

"No need to be such a bitch." The guys friend said

"Bite me." She answered

"Feisty."

"Leave her alone." She heard Jasper's voice behind her, the guys looked up and quickly got up and left.

"Didn't need your help Cullen."

"Jasper." He corrected

"Can't have you shifting now could I." He said sitting beside her with an apple and a red bull energy drink.

"Wow...the leech eats..." Leah raised an eyebrow looking at the apple in his hand, "I'm shocked."

"Its to keep up appearances, we can't _not_ eat in a cafeteria...can we." He smirked at her

"Guess not." She said and took another bite of her sandwich.

"So why are you here?" Leah looked at him, "And not with your family?" she asked

"Thought you could use my company,_ ma'am_." He said in his southern drawl and smirked, he heard her heart skip-a-beat.

What girl won't like that southern drawl, especially coming from the Jasper Hale, Leah cursed herself knowing that he knew.

"Damn your southern accent." She hissed and drank her coke.

"Did I just feel lust just now?" He asked somewhat surprised as the waves coming from her emanated lust, for him.

"No!" She hissed, "Now shut up and let me eat." She took a sip of her coke again.

"Does my accent turn you on?" He asked confused

This made Leah choke, she knew that he was much, much older then her and to hear him actually say that...wow. Coughing. She tried to reply but just couldn't.

He gently patted her back as she caught her breath and stopped choking.

"So?" he asked

"Maybe..." She muttered

"Maybe? Come on, don't be embarrassed, just answer the question. I won't judge." He said with a raised eyebrow

"Why the hell do you want to know anyways? Go ask Alice your question." She glared at him

"She didn't say that, you said it. And I'd rather not...because I'm sitting her besides you." Jasper grinned

"Okay, yes, it does okay? I got a thing for accents. There...happy? Now shut it leech." Leah muttered, not looking at him.

"Heh..." Jasper grinned shaking his head

"Don't say anything." Leah muttered

"Not saying anything." Jasper answered "You're the one saying things...and I'm just here to bug you." Leah narrowed her eyes at him. It was going to be a looong day.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Leah left her last class, it was finally the end of school, it was time to go out and survey the premises of the reservation boundaries. Plus, it wasn't wise to not change out of anger in front of humans, she had to have some peace and quiet before busting out into a fur ball. Besides, this was Leah and she was known as the bitch of La Push.

Walking past the school doors and out into the open, it was lightly sprinkling again, the smell of fresh pine hit her sensitive nose, and it was wonderful since her poor nose took the disgusting sent of those stinky sickeningly sweet leeches. She looked up and saw the gang of said leeches up ahead near their fancy cars talking to each other and there stood Bella hanging off Edwards arm. She snorted at the emotionally tragic couple who nearly ended their relationship nearly similar to that of Romeo and Juliet...but much more...clique...and it kind of matched. Bella being a human who was in love with a Leechy vampire. Overly clique and disgustingly over dramatic.

It was all because of them that Leah had to do this, that she lost everything, having nothing left except Seth and yet they acted as if the world revolved around them. And to them only, along with the stupid elder council, Jacob and the idiotic odd squad of male pack members. It might...But Leah had her own path, that didn't involve these damned leeches, they could go on living all they wanted and see the Apocalypse for all she cared, or they could see the coming of Christ...she didn't give a damn. Because her life was her own, even if she was stuck having to watch the Swan bitch and her followers. Leah's life wasn't gonna go on forever and she damn well didn't want to die for the Swan girl. She wasn't immortal, she was still human and human she would remain.

Huffing, she walked along the street towards the park across, she was going to change and tie her bag around her leg and shift. It wouldn't take long for her to get back to La Push, especially since she'd be going through the forest, no one would be able to see her.

"Leah..." She heard Jasper call out to her, but she pretended she didn't notice and kept hurrying to get to the crossing.

"I know you can hear me." Jasper called out again, the group looked over at her.

"She doesn't want to be bothered." Edward said, "Just leave her."

"Leah!" Emmett shouted, Leah's face flushed as the rest of the students looked over at her from the parking lot.

Grumbling to herself, she couldn't decide to turn around and address them or keep walking but knowing Emmett, he'd probably just follow her in his car and make a big scene and drag his siblings into it.

Turning around, she snapped, "What!" Glaring at Jasper then Emmett

"Come here." Emmett grinned as Rosalie hit his arm and Bella twitched beside Edward, noting Alice smiling at her, no hate in her eyes.

She bit her lower lip in thought, she could make a run for it and look like a crazy person or she could just get it over with and see what they wanted.

Grumbling angrily, she turned and walked back towards them...she told herself it because of them and the pack, she'd have frown-lines marking her forehead for the rest of her life.

"I'm here now...what is it." She said tapping her foot, standing in-front of them and tried to mask her face at the stench.

"Jasper?" Emmett looked at him

"Need a ride?" Jasper asked

"You called me over _here_ just to _ask_ me that? Gawd! Don't you _have_ better things to _do_?!" Leah felt like tearing her hair out. This guy just didn't know the meaning of _immortal enemies_. Would a Vampire ask a Werewolf if they needed a ride on the full moon? No! What was his problem! Even if she wasn't a werewolf, it didn't mean they were best pals. Wasn't he suppose to_ hate_ her? Could he_ just_ hate her and stay away so she could get on with life? The hell!

"She's having inner turmoil because your behavior Jasper." Edward smirked

"Don't be fresh..." Alice said looking at her stepbrothers.

"Are we going or not?!" Rosalie hissed, hitting Emmett arm.

"I'll be taking her, you can go on, see you at home." Jasper nodded at them

"Do I have choice?" Leah grumbled, Jasper shook his head 'No.'

Jasper got on his motorcycle and motioned Leah to sit behind him, rolling her eyes she finally lifted her leg over the seat, watched as he put on his black helmet, he handed her a similar one, she slid it on and sat behind him. Holding the sides of the seats, Jasper commented on her grabbing hold of his waist for safety purposes.

"Look leech, your making me catch a ride with you and your imposing in my personal anti-vampire free-zone. I don't think-" being cut off by the take off which was pretty dang fast for her taste.

"Don't think...just do." Jasper said over his shoulder with an amused tone

"Dammit! Give me a warning_ first_!" She hissed as she clutched onto his waist tightly, just because Jacob had the rabbit didn't mean she went riding with him. They hardly associated with each other.

Jasper's laugh rang out and Leah felt her embarrassment come out in waves as they tore out of the school parking lot and onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and for following my story, wasn't really expecting anything but it really makes me happy. Also a heads up, this story is placed in more modern times and not from the book or movies, Although everything is the same, alittle bit of OOC'ness with Jasper and Leah. Here is chapter two! Enjoy.

Thirst and Desire: Chapter 2

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<em>

_My head's underwater  
>But I'm breathing fine<em>

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_All of me- John Legend_

Jasper's view on Leah's entrance

The moment Leah Clearwater came walking into Forks High School with a rush of anger and resentment hit him like a boulder. The rage that came _crashing_ like raging tidal waves into him, and shook the _very_ foundations of his being. It was a very different feeling and he'd experience this before, _twice _and he knew who it had come from, but, he hadn't understood why_the __she-wolf _was here.

He was of course pathokinesis, the very woman who had turned him had these same emotions pent up within her and her name was _Maria. _The woman he became slave to during the southern vampire wars in the 1800's and now here the_ she-wolf_ was, with the very same emotions that of which was in similar to his first deranged coven mate, Maria.

Her emotions called out to him in anguish, this was something totally different from what he was used to feeling on an everyday basis. The Cullen household all had a grip on their never changing emotions, mostly unemotional, a little sadness here, a touch of worry...a dab of anger there, mostly radiating off Edward and Rosalie. Alice had nothing but happiness along with hope which had first drew him to her in that Philadelphia diner during 1948.

But _Leah Clearwater _was a different story, when he had first seen her after the battle with the newborns...

She was graceful

She was bewitching

She was in control

From Edwards thoughts, she had been labeled as the bitter harpy, the bitch of La Push and Edward had come to disliking just as her own pack members had.

Emotions were fickle, to him that is, they were a welcome...he fed off emotions, lived off it. Heck, he even craved it and _this_ felt_so __good_. It made his mouth water, venom pooled in his mouth as he closed his eyes sitting back in his desk savoring it while she passed his class to go to hers.

Finally, she had the same class he was in...it took long enough, he smirked.

As she walked in, she was introduced as a new student, the only empty seat in the room was beside him. He watched the way she moved across the classroom, with such grace that made the rest of the female population green with envy and yet this little wolf didn't know what she was capable of doing.

Shoulder length black hair framed her face, a gray tank-top covered by a black jean army jacket, black skinny jeans that hugged her luscious curves quite perfectly and black combat boots.

But he could see over carefully crafted look, underneath the self confident, powerful woman lay her broken soul. Fear, remorse, pain and acceptance was underneath all the B.S she had hidden away in the back of all her dark emotions.

Upon hearing her curse softly to herself as she sat down, damning the eternal father for being seated near _Leeches _twice in one day, she sat down and ignored him. _A__lmost_ completely forgetting him while she glared at his step-siblings across.

Hate, resentment, rage, and turmoil soon hit him again as she stared across.

"You know...you shouldn't stare at Emmett like that, he'll get the wrong idea." He teased as he began taking notes on what their teacher had been going over, still relishing in her numerous emotions.

She snapped out of her trance and embarrassment took over at the realization of what she had just been doing.

"I was wondering what smelled." She answered him, got to love that legendary Leah glare. He had to laugh at her situation, from what Edward had told him along with step-siblings, the news of Leah's unexpected entrance.

As the day progressed, the more he had been around Leah, the more he held respect and admiration for her. Her malicious attitude was very much welcomed and he could easily overlook her species, which was new for him to say the least. He had thought Rosalie would be more in-tune with the she-wolf, given the almost similar situations of a life lost and immortality gained.

She was enticing to say the least, so unlike Alice...tall, muscular, feisty, and exotic all in the form of this beautiful female. Now...if he could compare his situation to that of the ever romantic fool Edward, he would agree, that some women just drew a person in. He was hooked on Leah already and it hadn't even been a full day, she was a drug. She was lust itself.

The need, the need to be drawn in and feast on her many emotions was _bliss_, followed by the_ want_. It was a _desire_ that lodged itself deep into his aged marbled bones, something no one could understand, like a dying dehydrated man in the Sahara desert upon seeing a lone river ahead. The need to take the emotions and smooth it over, like breathing in and exhaling out. He thought of this as Alice motioned him over in the lunch room, he told her the need to keep Leah calm. They all agreed without the exception of Bella, but it really wasn't any of her concern.

There had been an undeniable understanding after the newborn war, betwixt Alice and him both. Their relationship and marriage had drifted apart during the last century. There was hardly any chemistry nor spark left and On this they both agreed, separated and filed for divorce.

Most vampires did this and went on to find another suitable mate, based on agreement between both...this was fine. It was mutual, no hurt feelings were involved, they still talked, they were still the best of friends...they just didn't feel lust or desire for one another anymore.

The family took it well and understood, making a promise that there would be no jealousy involved if the other found a potential mate. Human or vampire.

The first wave of lust he felt from Leah, it felt _exquisite_. The _desire_ that hit him afterward as she looked into his eyes, he knew then that she would be lusting for him, lusting after his blonde locks...hazel eyes, cold smooth skin and his natural accent. His accent that drew her in...and advantage to reel her in if he wanted to...she just hadn't known that yet. She tried to deny it and smother her emotions but it already happened...it would be the beginning and he knew it.

They were both predators in this tiny place with prey all around.

In the wild, two predators of different species who occupied that same space was a recipe for disaster, and this was just the beginning of something beautiful, something deadly. Scent be damned! He didn't give a _fuck_ about how his predatory senses disliked her_ scent_. He would welcome it and _engage_ in what was not suppose to be persuaded. He always loved a good hunt, and this was a hunt to show Leah that there was such a thing as kindness, love, romance and joy...and this would be driven by lust and desire.

And he would pursue her until she gave in.


End file.
